Ark Mafia Unleashed (Bellarke)
by JulietLiving
Summary: Sequel to Ark Mafia. Bellamy thought that all he had to do was stay under the radar until his sister graduated. Then they would run for their lives and finally get to live. All of that changed when he met Clarke, a mob boss's daughter who was hiding just like him. She sold her soul to save him. Now Bellamy is going to take down the mob that he's been hiding from all these years.
1. That Night

_"I love you._ " Clarke kisses me and I flip her over to take control. My hands go to her hair and then I'm falling, yelling for her to come.

I wake up abruptly and hop out of my bed. Not even bothering to pull on my sweats or shirt I run into the kitchen. Lincoln and Octavia are sitting at the small round table we have in there. Octavia is sipping a coffee that I know it more sugar and milk than coffee. Lincoln has a cup of coffee that looks blacker than normal coffee. It looks to be untouched. He's speaking in a hushed tone to someone on his phone.

When Octavia sees me standing in the doorway she pulls her feet off of Lincoln's lap. Lincoln sits up now, aware that they're not alone anymore. He lets his hand that had been resting on O's thigh drop to his side.

"I have to go." He says into his phone.

"Yes. We'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and places it on the table. That's when I look around to see that there are a lot of things different about our place. Most of the differences I'm sure are from Lincoln's touch. It hits me that he has been here a lot more than I thought at first. When I first woke up in the hospital bed and found out they were together which was a week ago he promised that they hadn't done more than kiss, but now I don't believe him.

"Lincoln, can I talk to you in my room?" I ask in a tense voice.

"Sure. Do you want to get dressed first?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I remember that I'm still in my boxers and that's it.

I walk to my room and pull on a pair of jeans. Lincoln walks in just as I pull on a red shirt. I give him the big brother look that I've been perfecting since O was born.

"How often are you here?" I ask him in the same tense voice I used in the kitchen. It's all I can do to keep from pummeling the guy.

"What do you mean?" He asks even though we both know what I'm talking about.

"How long have you been screwing my sister?" I ask bluntly this time so he can't try to weasel his way out of it.

"Woah!" He puts his hands up in surrender. "I am not _sleeping_ with your sister. I thought we got over this in the hospital last week."

"Maybe you did, but I haven't. If you're not _sleeping_ with her then way is all of your crap here?" I say letting out a sarcastic tone when I say the word sleeping.

"Bellamy! I can't believe you!" O yells, walking into the room. Her face is bright red from embarrassment and anger. "I made him come stay here because I was scared. My brother, my only family, was in a coma and I was alone. Would you have rather had me be here without any protection?"

"No. You should have left." I say in a sober voice.

"Right? Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, no one would let me. I had to go to Nyko to get approved to visit you in the hospital and he only Okayed it when Lincoln offered to drive me. You have no idea, brother, what I have been going through these past few months. I assure you that Lincoln is the only reason I'm still alive so you better get off your high horse and not only apologize, but thank him."

I don't know what to say. I am frozen. When did O grow up so much? She has always been tough, but she's never sounded so much like an adult. It's a wonder that Lincoln isn't terrified of her granted I'm the only one who has managed to piss her off as of late.

"And at least his dad isn't the one who killed ours. He's actually a good guy. He's amazing and kind. Patient and strong. He wouldn't leave me for dead!" She shoves me and I am so hurt by her words that I fall back against my bed. She immediately looks guilty. "Listen, Bell. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. I deserve it. You're right. Clarke left me for dead. I'm pathetic to be in love with someone who would do that to me." I say remembering my last moments with her. I pleaded for her to come with me, but she wouldn't. She pushed out of the building to the water below. Because of what she did I was in a coma for months. I thought she was dead only to find out that she went back to the mob to help bring them down. She did all of this just to keep me and O safe.

"Tavi, go make Bell some coffee." Lincoln gives O's shoulder a soft squeeze before grabbing my desk chair and taking a seat. "Bellamy you know she didn't mean any of that right?"

"Of course she did. She's right." I shrug my shoulders and use all of my strength to keep my eyes dry.

"She wasn't right. Bell, there's something you need to know about that night." Lincoln stands up only to close my door. "What's the last thing you remember?"


	2. The Truth

"The last thing I remember is Clarke pushing me." I say in a pained voice.

"Yes, just before that." He prods.

"Um. Finn was with us. She slit his throat and shoved him through the door. Then, there was some banging on the door."

"Yes, that."

"What about it?"

"That was me. I have been undercover with the Opal Mob for three years now."

"But you've been working with Ark Mafia. That's what you told me in the hospital." I interrupt him.

"Yes, but only because that's where Kane sent me. He wanted someone inside that could keep tabs on all of you. But, that's not important right now." He waves his hand as if to erase that part of our conversation. "That night I was the one banging on the door. When Clarke opened it she had a knife ready to take me out. I barely stopped her. I'm just glad that she believed me. When I explained who I was she told me what her plan was. She has been giving the cops information for months; ever since her dad was sent to prison. Not just that but she put in a back door, if you will."

I try to say something, but he holds his hand up to stop me.

"Just let me finish and then you can ask or say whatever you want." When he's convinced that I'll stay quite he goes on. "Where was I? Right, the back door. The whole time that she had been informing on the mob she had been setting up hacker gold mines, places for a hacker to get in and easily corrupt data. When Finn came out as being part of the family she made a plan to set him up as the mole. That way they would have someone to blame and her cover would stay intact. But, for it to work she couldn't be the one to bring him in so I did it."

"What about Cage? He knows the truth." I blurt out, not able to hold back anymore.

"No. All he knows is that his sister was stupid enough to fall for you. When she explained that breaking you out was all a ploy to bring out the mole and he saw for himself that you were out of commission he believed her. Plus, it doesn't hurt that she decided to use you for a connection to Ark Mafia. That's going to be your way back in. But first, we need to meet a couple of my friends."

"If they thought Finn was the mole then why didn't they kill him?" I ask because that keeps nagging at me.

"They didn't until Yesterday. They've been working on it and when I brought some encrypted emails that I found on the server to Cage he gave our hacker the perfect opportunity to place the blame."

"But, why didn't he talk? He could have saved himself."

"I convinced him to not talk about any of it because all Kane would care about would be that he let you get away and that he hurt Clarke, the Opal Princess."

I let it all sink in and decide that I'll have to trust Lincoln for my plan to work so I might as well start now. "Alright, take me to your friend."

"Are you sure you're ready? You haven't even been home a whole day." He gives me a worried look.

"Either you're going to help me or I'll do this on my own. Clarke has been in there alone for long enough. It's time to bring the Opal Mob down and bring our princess home."

"Fine. But can we agree that O is staying here?"

"Are you a complete idiot? Of course she's not coming. If I had half the stubbornness as her she wouldn't even be in Arkville right now."

"How do we break that to her?"

"Leave it to me. Call your friend and set the meet for noon."

"She's going to be pissed; Octavia."

"Oh I know, but I'm her brother so it's my job to piss her off. Now call your friend." I say giving him a stern look so he knows that I mean business.

With that I pull out my new phone that Lincoln and O got me before coming home. I dial one of the only numbers I have memorized and listen to it ring.

"Who the hell are you and why are you calling me?"

I am so relieved to hear the voice over the phone that I don't say anything.

"Hello? Who is this? Don't you dare make me ask again."

"Ray, it's me." I finally say and hear a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Where are you?"

"My place. I need a favor."

"I'm on my way." She says and I hear some mumbling on her side. "Fine. Wick is coming too."

"I don't care just get here quick and know that O is going to be pissed."

"Crap. What have you done?" She groans.

"Nothing. Yet." I hang up and leave my room to see O sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Are you girls finished having your chick moment?" She asks and throws a pillow at me that I catch easily.

"O, I need to tell you something." I say taking the remote gently from her hand. I turn of the reality show she was watching and sit next to her. I grab her hands and look into her now worried eyes.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" She asks.

"You're going to hate it."


	3. Hellhole

"You can't do this!" Octavia has been yelling at me and slamming her fists against my chest for the past twenty minutes. When I told her the plan; that I was going to go back she was pissed, but when I added that I was sending her away she was livid.

"O, I'm sorry but I can't let you get hurt too. This way I'll know that you're safe." I hug her tight and she fights against my hold.

"I hate you." She says with venom.

"I know, but I can live with your hate. What I can't live with is you being dead." I say and kiss her hair. "You're the only family I have left and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you too."

"You already have." She tries to knee me but I twist my body out of the way.

Lincoln walks out from the hallway. I know he's heard everything. He looks at me and motions to take over. I shake my head and just hold O closer to me. I whisper my apologies while putting pressure on her neck knowing that it'll make her pass out and soon she stops fighting so much. Her breathing evens out and when she goes limp in my arms I know she's asleep. I pick her up in my arms and take her to her room. When she's lying on her bed I can see the young innocent little girl that I wish she could stay as.

"You weren't kidding about her not taking it well." Lincoln says quietly and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "I don't think I could have taken it. I would have given in."

"And that is exactly why she needs to leave. She'll be safe with Aurora's mother." I say brushing the hair out of O's face before leaving her. I gently close the door and follow Lincoln to the living room.

"I got a hold of my friend. They'll be here in about twenty minutes." He says but doesn't look happy.

"Tell me about this friend of yours. Who is he and how is he going to help us?"

" _She_ is smarter than your friends Monty, Jasper, Raven, and Wick combined."

"She? Okay. How do you know Monty and Jasper?" I ask him not surprised that he would know Ray and Wick, but the other two aren't a part of this.

"Who do you think our hacker is?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Wait!" I shake my head. "Monty is your hacker? Is there anyone in this freaking town that's not messed up in all of this?"

He laughs at my surprise. "Not really. Well Indra is just here to keep an ear open. She isn't really _messed up_ in all of this as you so kindly put it. Oh and Principal Jaha is just a principal who happened to get transferred to an odd town. Let's see there are a couple others who really don't know what's going on, but yeah, most of us are on one side or the other."

"Gosh! Figures that I'd get stuck in deadbeat town that just happens to be the freaking hellhole!" I fling my arms up in exasperation.

"Okay, that's enough. We are not vampires and I don't think you could pull off a cheerleader uniform as well as Buffy." Lincoln says with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Shut up." I glare at him knowing that he's trying to get me to relax but I know that I'll need all the anger I can muster.

"Fine, no more vamp jokes. Got it." He says while flicking his wrist in the arm as if he is checking off something on an imaginary list. "How about we go eat something so that when they get here you won't faint like a little girl."

"I'm not hungry and you better watch it." I give him the classic Blake glare and he just laughs.

"It's seriously creepy how much you and Tavi look alike." He gets up from the couch but is at least smart enough to not turn his back on me. If I didn't need him and if it wouldn't hurt O I would beat the crap out of him and string him up outside just to get rid of that stupid smirk he has.

 _Great now I even sound like a girl._ I grumble to myself and go to the kitchen. As much as I hate to admit it; he's right. I need to eat something or I won't be much use.

I grab a granola bar and devour it while looking in the fridge for something else. I see that we have the makings for a sandwich so I make one. Lincoln makes two and then puts the food away.

"Tavi will be hungry when she wakes up." He says while bagging it up and putting the sandwich in the fridge next to a fruit cup, the kind with the cherry in it. It's always been O's favorite treat. It hits me just how much he really cares about her. I hate that he's actually a good guy. If he treated her badly at least I could have a reason to kick him out.

"You really care about her don't you?" I ask with a sigh.

"Yes." He gives me a sincere look with no sarcasm or laughter; just an honest look from the man that wants to be with my sister.

A banging on the door pulls us out of the moment and I drop my half eaten sandwich on the table to go answer the door. I peek out the window first to see who it is and my heart starts to race. I can see blonde wavy hair sticking out from under a beanie. I yank the door open.

"Clarke?"


	4. Glass

"Do I look like Clarke to you?" The girl, who when looking at her face I can tell definitely is not Clarke, says with her words dripping sarcasm.

"Wait. Don't answer that. Why is that always my comeback? You'd think I would have something else by now. You know what? It's official: I am dying my hair red. I'm so sick of people getting us mixed up." She rambles on while gesturing with her hands wildly.

Finally when she stops to catch her breath I speak up. "Who the heck are you?"

"Did Lincoln not tell you? Figures." She pulls off the backpack that she had slung on her left shoulder. She gives me an irritated look and raises her right eyebrow slowly. "So, are you going to let me in or what?"

"You still haven't told me who you are and I don't make a habit of letting people I don't know into my house." I say towering over her and sneering.

"That is smart but I really don't have time for this." She reaches forward so fast that I can't even react. She slams her hands into my chest and I stumble backwards. Before I can steady myself she is already inside and the door is closed. I get ready to yell at her but Lincoln steps towards her. He has a smile on his lips and I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"How could you not tell him that I was coming?" The girl whose name I still don't know turns her anger on Lincoln.

"Hey, I was going to. It's not my fault that you're early." He laughs while holding his hands up.

"I should have just killed you when I had the chance." She grumbles while kicking off her shoes. She drops her bag next to her red boots and sinks into the recliner.

"Who are you?" I ask again. I have never felt so confused in my life.

"Sorry. This is Glass. She's my _friend."_ Lincoln says giving me a sympathetic look.

"Friend? Is that what we are now?" Glass smirks and it hits me again how much she looks like Clarke. "More like I'm the snitch that feeds him.

"That's another way to put it." Lincoln takes a seat on the couch and motions for me to take a seat too. "She is the one who will help us get you inside."

"I thought that I could just use Nyko."

"Ha! Nyko? Figures Clarke would fall for an idiot." Glass laughs and when she sees my annoyed face she goes on. "Nyko is a nobody. He is just playing house compared to my family. He's only around because my uncle was smart enough to keep the local talent around. Nyko's _little club_ is keeping the authorities distracted."

"You're part of the Opal mob?" I lean forward in my seat. What she said about Nyko does make sense.

"No." She says and my heart sinks. "I was, but that was years ago."

"You got out and you're still alive?" I ask feeling a sense of hope. Maybe, just maybe I will be able to get Clarke out.

"Yes, I got out and no I'm not still alive. They think I was killed four years ago." She has a sad look in her eyes and I can tell it's not as simple as she is putting it.

"What happened?" I ask.

"None of your business. Now Lincoln tells me that you plan to do something stupid. My job is to make sure you don't die or at least try to keep it from happening. So I need you to promise that you will follow my every word or I'll drop you in the tank of piranhas, got it?"

I nod my head.

"Good. First, tell me what you had in mind." She waves her hand out in front of her to motion that it's my turn to speak.

It hits me that I really have no idea what I was going to do.

"I was going to go get her and run." I say not looking at her.

"What? Are you freaking kidding me? _I was just going to go get her and run._ " She says mocking me. "You don't just walk into the Opal mob and leave. It's for life. Trust me; the only way out so far is death and that's never pretty." She pulls off her beanie and I see a scar on the side of her face that I hadn't noticed earlier. She pushes her hair over it when she sees that I'm looking at it.

"Sorry." I say with true sympathy.

"Don't be. It was a small price to pay. Clarke and you will have to pay a lot more. They aren't going to give up their precious _princess_ that easily. And from the sound of it they already have reason to not trust her. I assure you that she's in lockdown."

"Do you really think so?" Lincoln cuts in. His face is etched with worry.

"Definitely." Glass nods her head.

"What does that mean?" I ask knowing that it's not like when Atom's mom grounded him for getting caught drinking when we were 15.

"It means that it'll be nearly impossible to get to her let alone pull her out." Glass says in a sober voice.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. First Things First

"First things first; are you sure you want to do this?" Glass asks me.

"Yes. I will do whatever I have to." I nod my head. We have been talking for the past ten minutes all about the mob. Glass is apparently the daughter of the second in command. His older brother, Jake Griffin is Clarke's father. She still hasn't said why she left, but from the hurt in her eyes and voice I can tell it's still a raw subject. I did find out though that there was a guy that had to do with her escape. I know that she's worried about her cousin because there is relief in her eyes when I give her my answer. A relief that only can come after having great fear and trauma.

"Good." She gives me a small smile.

"You'll have to go to Nyko. He has a plan for you. He wants to use you to spy on the Opal Mafia." Lincoln says and Glass nods.

"That's perfect. Why were you saying it would be impossible?"

"Wait. You really think just because Nyko wants it to happen it will? Seriously? Have you not been listening at all?" Glass rubs her temples as if she has a headache. "You have to convince them that you belong there. You will have to talk to my cousin, the man who was going to kill you and Clarke, and get him to believe that you want to tie your alliance to him. Then you will have to pass the test."

"Okay. I can do that." I say ignoring her earlier questions. "What will the test be?"

She raises her eyebrows and looks at Lincoln. "He really is gutsy. I'll give you that."

"Yes, he is." He nods his head once.

"What is the test?" I repeat.

"I don't know. It's different for everyone. That's the thing we really can't prepare you for. As for the other things that's why I'm here." She starts to tell me about the different politics of the mob. Most of it goes in one ear and out the other. There is just too much information and all I can think about it Clarke. I'm grateful when I hear a knock at the door.

"Sorry, let me get that." I stand.

"Bellamy!" Raven leaps into my arms as soon as I have the door opened. She kisses my cheek before sliding back down to her feet. When she looks around me her eye widen. "Clarke?"

"No. Gosh. You know what? I'm sick of this. The next person to call me Clarke is going to wake up in a hospital bed." Glass huffs. When Lincoln goes to open his mouth she most notice the humor in his eyes too because she snaps her fingers together. "No! Lincoln I am dead serious. Don't even."

"Fine." He still has laughter in his eyes.

"Raven this is Lincoln and Glass. They're going to help me get to Clarke while you help me with O." I step aside so she can come inside. Wick gives me a quick one armed hug and comes inside too.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" She asks. This is what I have always loved about Raven. She doesn't waste time. She gets to the point and doesn't ask questions.

"I want you to take O to our grandma's. Make sure she doesn't come back here."

"You don't have a grandma." Raven gives me a confused look.

"They don't know that." I smirk.

"Ah. Smart." Raven smiles.

"So where are we really going?" Wick chimes in.

"I can't know. In case something goes wrong I don't want them to be able to use me to find her. I just need to know that she is safe and I know that you will do that." I hear rustling coming from O's room.

"Speak of the devil. How pissed is she?" Raven gives me a sympathetic frown.

"I had to hold her until she passed out."

"Oh man. Maybe you should hide then." She says trying not to laugh.

"Bellamy! I am going to kill you!" Octavia's voice is so loud that it rattles the windows. "You better hope the mob gets to you first because when I'm done with you you'll wish that you were never born! How dare you? How dare you put me in a freaking sleeper hold?"

She appears in the doorway to the living room red faced and breathing hard. I finally see what they mean about a woman scorned. I'm pretty sure she really is going to kill me.

"Now, O. Just calm down." I hold my hands up. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

She walks up to me and for a split second I think I see reason flash across her face. The next thing I know her fist is slamming into my nose.


	6. Ouch

"Here. Trade." Lincoln holds out a new icepack and takes the dripping one. It's been an hour since O hit me. After she punched me she shook her hand out and Lincoln grabbed her before she could do anymore damage. Granted I wouldn't let her land another hit. Lincoln in the end though was the one who convinced her to go with Raven and Wick. He promised her that he would call as soon as I was inside. He would keep her up to date as long as she stuck with them

Before she left she gave me a reluctant hug and I was thankful for it. This was the first time we'd be apart for more than a day. Glass seemed to understand my pain because she didn't crack any jokes about my bleeding nose or O leaving. She just got me an icepack and sat down next to me on the couch.

During the past hour she has given me as much dirt as I can hold in my mind right now. I pick up my phone and swipe across the screen to unlock it. I punch in the number I wished I didn't have to call and hold it up to my ear. It rings twice before a harsh voice answers.

"Who is this?" Nyko growls.

"It's me, Bellamy." I say and am glad that my voice sounds stronger than I feel.

"Bellamy? You're okay?" He actually sounds relieved. "I knew nothing could keep you down for long."

"Yes, I'm back and ready to get to work. I remember you had a job for me. Is it still there?" I say remembering our conversation right before Cage and Finn grabbed me.

"Are you sure you're ready? You were just released." He says and I can tell that he's talking as my boss, not as a concerned friend.

"I am fine. I just need something to focus on."

"That's good to hear. Come to my office. I am waiting."

"See you soon." I hang up knowing that he expects me to. It's what I've always done.

"I take it he fell for it." Glass says and looks impressed.

"You do realize that this isn't my first day on the job right?" I give her a smirk like she's been doing to me all morning.

"Touche." She smiles.

"Bellamy, you are ready right? We're not pushing you too fast?" Lincoln has worry etched in face.

"I'm fine. Now, I need you to stop worrying about me and worry about your part in this." I say reminding him just how much this is depending on him. He's the one who will have to play his part well enough to get them to trust me.

"I'll be there, just don't get yourself killed. Octavia will kill me if something happens to you." He says trying to lighten the now serious mood. It doesn't work.

I go outside and hop onto my motorcycle. As I drive towards Nyko's I revel in the sense of freedom that I have missed while being in the hospital. I am so glad that my motorcycle was kept. I pull into the garage and turn off my bike. I kick the kickstand down and step off of my bike.

"Bellamy!" Kennedy's shrill voice makes me feel like my ears might bleed. She jumps on me and my arms wrap around her instinctively.

"Kennedy, give him some space." Atom chuckles and hugs me after she releases me.

"Hey, man. I'm glad you're back." He gives me a look that shows just how serious he is.

"Me too." I nod to him and then continue to the office. Nyko is sitting behind his desk watching me. I walk normal, which is more hard than you'd think, but I know if I ran to him he would know something was up and if I walk too slow he'd think I wasn't ready to be back.

"Bellamy, my boy. You look great for having been asleep for three months." He clasps my hand and I let out a fake laugh.

"Thanks. You look good for being old." I say and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding when he chuckles.

"I am just glad that you haven't lost your sense of humor. No one else around here is brave enough to joke with me. They're all so boring. You are likeable which is why I have this job for you." He pauses to make it more dramatic.

"And what is it?" I prompt him.

"I am going to loan you to the Opal Mob." He says and watches me closely. He is aware of what happened to my dad and he's testing me to see if I remember. Instead of looking nonchalant like he expects I scoff.

"And why would I go work for the people who killed my own father?" I ask harshly.

"Ah, so you do know? Good. I want you to get close to them; use your connection to the girl and then we will bring them down. They will suffer for what they did to your family." He pats my arm. "We will not let them get away with this."

"How will I get in? She tried to kill me." I say using the lie that most people still believe.

"You will have to use your charm. You can get her to fall for you. I know it. I already set up a trail for you. Once you pass then they will let you in."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must kill Atom."

"What?" I ask completely taken aback. That was the last thing I expected to hear.

"Got you!" He smiles with dead eyes that make his smile even creepier. "No, you just have to help one of their people get some product from here to the city."

"That should be easy. Who is it? Where do I meet them?" I ask hoping that it's Lincoln.

"It's Clarke and she's here." He says and I hear the door open behind me. I whip around to see Clarke standing in the doorway. My heart starts racing and I feel sweat bead on my forehead. She's really okay. I stand up and take the two steps I need to stand right in front of her.

Then before I can do anything else she slaps me across the face.


	7. Clarke

"What the heck was that?" I hiss at Clarke, keeping my voice down. We're getting onto my bike. I decided to wait until we were outside because I don't want nor need Nyko to hear this particular conversation.

"I told you not to come after me." She hisses back and gets on behind me. Her hand around my waist and her thighs pressing against mine make me feel like I'm home. Her left hand reaches out to give mine a quick squeeze and her thumb makes a circle just like when we were back in the P.E. class. It strikes me again that I really haven't known her for that long.

"Go to your secret house." She whispers and nestles her chin against my shoulder.

I don't hesitate, I slam my foot down and my bike purrs to life. Then I race to my cabin that I haven't seen since before the hospital. I'm glad that there aren't any cops around because I know that I'm speeding and there's no way that I'll stop. I run through the last stop sign before pulling off of the road. Clarke's body shakes behind me and I hear the magical sound of her laughter in my ear.

I pull off of the trail and park my bike where it's undercover. Clarke jumps off and I follow her. I stand up to meet her and she's already walking up towards my cabin. I race after her.

"Hey, wait up!" I call out to her.

She doesn't respond and continues to hurry on her way. I start to run after her but my muscles are still not ready to be used completely so I can't go as fast as I could before. She turns and I lose sight of her. I try to catch up but by the time I get to the cabin I lean over to suck in air and she is nowhere to be seen. I have a horrible thought that what if this is all a dream. Am I going to wake up in the hospital bed again, still in a coma? Is she really dead and I'm having a psychotic break? My vision blurs as my mind races.

Then, as I sink to the dirty ground arms wrap around me. I look up to see Clarke's brilliant blue eyes looking right into my dark ones. She is kneeling in front of me.

"Clarke, please tell me this is real." I beg her. "I don't think I can take it if it's not."

"Bellamy," Her voice cracks and I look down. "Look at me." She releases me to lift my chin. "This is real. I am here. You are here."

I want to believe her. I _do_ believe her but that's the problem. It's just like the last time I was with her while I was really in the hospital bed. But, if it's a lie I don't want to wake up. If I can be stuck in my head with her I can live with that. I stand up and pull her up with me.

"It doesn't matter if this is real. You have no idea how much I have missed you. I thought you were dead." I tell her and wipe the tears from her cheek. She turns into my hand and kisses my palm.

"Bellamy, this is real. I really am here. Please believe me." She says into my palm.

"I do." I tell her honestly. "But, that doesn't make it any more real."

"If it were a dream would you have had me slap you when you first found me?" She asks looking into my eyes again.

"Well no. I would have had you run into my arms and never let go." I admit with a blush going to my cheeks.

"Exactly. Now about that kiss…" She presses herself against me and wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her. We are less than an inch apart.

"I didn't say anything about…" My words are silenced by her lips as they gently brush against mine.

Her lips on mine start the fire inside of me. I lift her up into my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist. She moans as my tongue dips into her mouth.


	8. Together

Without pulling my mouth away from hers I walk to the cabin. I almost drop her as I try to open the door. She giggles against my lips and runs her fingers through my hair. I finally get the door open and manage to knock her into it. She yelps and laughs again. She pulls her right hand away from me to push the door out of the way. We go inside and bump into the wall.

I slide her down my body so that she is standing on her tiptoes to reach my lips. I kick my boots off and she follows suit. We both pull back to catch our breath. I rest my forehead against hers. Her hands slide down to my pants and she undoes the button with a pop. I let her pull them down and trip as I try to flick them off. I barely catch myself and to save the moment I lift her up again. She laughs as a stumble forward and drop her onto the bed.

I shimmy up and hold my weight with my elbows as I lie on top of her. I find her mouth again and let her take control as she pulls on my arm. I roll over taking her with me. She giggles as I smack my head against the wall.

"My my my, Bellamy you sure have gotten clumsy." She laughs as I finally pull away from her lips to make a trail down to her collarbone. She moans. "At least you haven't lost everything."

"Princess," I say in a husky voice.

"Yes?" She looks at me with her bright eyes.

"Shut up." I say and flip her over to devour her once again.

Later when we are curled up in my bed I play with her hair and she starts to nod off. She pushes my hand away though and turns around to face me. She scoots away to put a distance between us. I can see excitement in her eyes but then tears start to slide from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask sitting up and pulling her up with me. I brush the tears away with my thumbs.

"I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again." She says through the sobs and falls against me. Her arms tighten around me after I let go of her hand. I rub her back and hold her cheek.

"Princess I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now. I'll keep you safe." I whisper along with other promises.

"I almost lost you. I told you not to come after me. I can't lose you again. You need to leave." She pulls back just enough to meet my steady gaze.

"We both know that I can't leave you. The last time I left you I ended up in a coma and I thought you were dead." I say and rub my thumb over her lips. She sucks in a breath.

She pushes my hand away and scoots back again. She grabs a blanket to wrap around her shoulders as she shivers. I try to get closer to her but she shakes her head and puts her hand out to stop me. I sink back against the wall wishing that I could at least be touching her hand.

"Yes, but at least you were safe. They won't let you get away again. This is your chance to have a real life. You need to grab Octavia and get out of here." She finally says.

"No. O is safe. I am not leaving without you. We can leave now. We can run and find a place together." I slide to the edge of the bed where she is standing now and pull her to me.

Clarke lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "You actually think they would let me leave? Let _us_ leave?"

"No, but if we run they won't be able to stop us or find us." I squeeze her hands that are still holding the blanket up around her.

"I can't." She says and looks away from me.

"Why? I know it's not the best life but we'll be safe. I'll make sure of it." I plead with her.

"It's not that." She groans.

"Then what is it?" I ask not understanding why she can't just leave with me. I try to get her to look at me but she keeps ducking away from my gaze.

"Clarke, please tell me what's going on. Whatever it is we can face it, together." I emphasize the last word.

She still says nothing. She just shakes her head and the tears start falling again. I stand up and brush the wetness away from her cheeks.

"What is it that's so bad you can't leave?" I ask and finally she looks at me.

"I'm pregnant." She says and my heart stops.

"What?" I shout on accident.

"I'm pregnant." She repeats.

"No. I got that. I just what? How is that possible?" I stutter and sink until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. I look at her closer and see the slight bulge of her stomach. It's barely noticeable.

"You know how." She says in a dry voice.

"Yes, but, but…" My voice trails off. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." She says.

"We've been here for almost an hour."

"We were a little preoccupied." She blushes.

"If that's true then we need to leave right now." I stand up and grab my clothes.

"It is true and no we can't. They will never let the heir leave." She says and her shoulders slump.

"We can leave now. They won't find us."

"Yes they will. They have people all over and all of the right connections. We will never be safe, but you can go. Disappear. They won't come after you."

"I won't leave you."

"I knew I shouldn't tell you."

"We are in this together and if we have to stay to figure out a better plan then I am with you." I squeeze her shaking hands.

"Bellamy it's not that easy. If we do this we won't be able to get out. They only let me come here because I threatened to kill myself if they wouldn't allow me to say goodbye to you. If you come with me you will be signing your life away. There will never be a chance to get out. We would stay in their world and raise our son there."

"Son?" I ask.

"Yes, I found out yesterday."

"We're going to be a family."

"We're going to be in prison."

"But, we'll be together. I won't lose you again. So if I have to move in with the enemy I will."

"Bell," she argues.

"Princess, you better get used to me because the only way you'll get rid of me is if you kill me and clearly you've seen how hard that is."


	9. Never To Come Back Again

"Bell, this is your last chance to back out. I'll understand if you want to leave." Clarke says; her watery, blue eyes sparkling with fear.

I look away from her and glance at my jacket that's lying on the edge of the bed. Since she told me that she's pregnant I haven't been able to think clearly except that I won't let her be alone. It hits me now how easy it would be to grab my jacket and run. I could be to O, Raven, and Wick by the end of the day. I could be free of Nyko. I could be free of this town. I look back to Clarke and down to her belly where our son is growing inside her. That cements my plan. I will go back with her, but unlike what she thinks we will get out.

"I'm in this to the end princess." I grab her hand and give it a tight squeeze. "You won't be alone."

"Okay. Then take us to my place. Do you remember where it is?" Underneath the fear I can see a slight smile of gratitude. It's like she really thought I would leave her. She looks down to try and hide the pain that streaks across her face.

"I remember everything about you." I use my finger to lift her chin so our eyes meet. "And Princess?"

"Yes?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"I need to know that you believe me when I say that I will never leave you alone. I am going to be here for you. _You_ are the only reason I am here. If not for you I would be gone without a trace. I love you." I say while looking straight into her eyes. She blinks and tears start to fall from her eyes. She pulls away from me and stands next to my bike, silently waiting for me to join her.

"We better hurry." She says finally after realizing that I'm not going to go anywhere until she speaks.

"Clarke…" I groan. I know that she heard me.

"Bell, please just let us get this part over with. Please." Her pleading makes my heart shatter. I throw my leg over my bike and wait for her to get on before shooting off towards her house.

I zoom past my neighborhood noting the emptiness I already feel towards it because I know that the people I love are either gone or with me already. I smile when I pass the place on the sidewalk where I made out with Clarke. Back then all I cared about was being close to her; the feel of her sliding down to touch the ground; the sound of her laughter. I wish we could go back to that day. I would grab her and O and we would have made a run for it. None of this would have happened.

"Home sweet home." I say in a bitter voice as I pull my motorcycle into Clarke's driveway.

"It won't take long." She hops off and I follow suit. I follow close behind her up to the door. It hits me that I'm entirely too nervous and it has nothing to do with meeting the wife of a mob boss. I'm nervous about meeting the mom of my pregnant girlfriend for the second time. I grab her hand more for my comfort than for hers but thankfully she grips mine as tight as I'd like to hold hers.

"Hello Mr. Blake. I understand we actually have met before we moved here. And how is your mother?" Abigail says as she pulls the door open as if she has been just waiting for us to get here to say that.

"She's dead." I match her dark tone. "How is your husband; still in prison?"

She lets out a laugh that causes a chill to run up my spine. "One of us has to be. It's better him than me I think."

"I disagree." I walk past her into the house and see a bunch of moving boxes. I see Clarke's handwriting on them. I turn to her. "Where are you moving to?"

" _We're_ moving to the city. We'll drive my car. It's big enough to fit everything. I just need help loading it up."

"Clarke, dear, why don't you go rest? You look tired. When the car's loaded up I'll wake you." Abigail brushes the hair away from Clarke's face in a motherly way. It almost looks sincere even.

"No Mom. I'm fine. I just want to get this over with. I can rest when we get to the city." She steps away from her mom and grabs a box.

"Should you be lifting that?" I ask, but take it back when I see the glare on Clarke's face.

I grab a couple of boxes and follow her out to the SUV sitting in the driveway. She opens the hatchback. Setting the boxes down on the ground I climb in to lay down the back seats so there will be more room for boxes. I then hop out to fill the car. We fill it in a silence that isn't quite comfortable. When I finally slam the hatchback closed it's starting to get dark.

"We can stop by your place before we head out. I'm sure you have things you want to bring. I put a couple empty boxes in the back for you." Clarke says after saying goodbye to her mother.

"Thanks. Are you okay driving? I don't want to leave my bike here." I motion to it sitting in the driveway.

"Yes, I'm fine. We can come back to get it soon." She says knowing how important my motorcycle is to me.

"It's fine. I'll have someone bring it down for me." I say not telling her that I've already texted Lincoln asking as much.

I follow her to my house and make quick work of packing. There isn't much that I have to take with us. I throw all of my clothes and shoes into two boxes. I sent most of the things that have value to me with O. I grab the one picture that we left for me. It's of O and me before our mom died. We didn't know someone was taking a picture. We were laughing and throwing water on each other. It is the reason I am doing this; so we can be free and happy like that again. I imagine Clarke there with us and I know for sure that I will do whatever it takes to get her out.

"Ready?" Clarke asks while rubbing her hand on my back.

"Yes. Let's go." I shut the door and walk to her car without a look back. I know that I will never see this house again and I don't want my last look at it to be of a cold, dark house.

 **A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've been sick and working a lot, never a good combination. haha**


	10. The City

I jolt awake to the feel of Clarke's hand squeezing my thigh. My eyes open and I take in our surroundings. It's dark outside except for the lights of the city. I can't help from looking around, scanning the outside of the car that is parked in a driveway. I feel like someone is watching us and in all actuality someone probably is. They've probably been watching us this entire time. I can't believe I let myself doze off.

"Bell, we're fine. You don't have to worry. We're here." She says giving my leg another squeeze. Her smile tells me that she trusts me while her eyes show her true fear.

"We'll only be fine when we're out of here." I say giving her a serious look.

"Be that as it may, they won't kill us…" She leaves out the silent "yet" that we both hear in our heads.

I look out at the house in front of us, if that's even what you can call it. It's more like a castle. It's enormous. There are at least four floors and it would easily fit my entire town comfortably. The white walls covered by vibrant, green ivy that I know is only there because they want it to be. There is an ornate gate in front of us blocking me view just a bit. It's so tall and slick looking that no one would be dumb enough to try and climb it. There is something definitely ominous about this place that makes my stomach churn. It takes all of my strength to not grab the steering wheel and get us the heck away from this place.

"Ready?" I ask with my hand on the door handle.

"No." Clarke says giving me a small smile.

"Sounds about right to me." I laugh and open my door.

I walk around the front of her car to her door and open it up for her. I do it more out of knowing that we both need to be next to the other rather than out of some old fashioned sense of chivalry. She takes my outstretched hand with her slightly shaking one. She slides her hand up to wrap her arm around mine and leans close to my ear.

"This is Kane's place. He'll probably make us stay her for a few days until he believes that he can trust us. Then he should let us move to our own place." She whispers. I can tell from her tone of voice that she's warning me to behave or else.

"Don't worry, I won't snap his neck or shoot him. Yet." I whisper back and she smiles before giving me a scolding look.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." She whispers and the feel of her breath on my neck makes me almost forget that we're walking into a prison.

"Clarke!" The voice makes both of us jump. It's directly behind us. I turn around to face non-other than Cage, the man who tried to get Clarke to kill me. The man who is going to be my child's uncle.

"Cage, hey." She says in a kind voice and releases me to hug him. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

"A lot better than you miss prego." He says and winks.

My jaw drops open. Who the heck are these people and what happened to the mobster-I-want-to-kill-you siblings that I first met?

"Ah, look at that sister." Cage motions towards me as I am still trying to close my mouth. "I think we broke him. Wait. You told him already, right? I didn't just ruin a moment or something, right?"

"No, Cage, I already told him. He's fine. It's just probably hard for him to see us being so kind to each other that's all." She says as if reading my mind. It terrifies me how well she knows me. It hits me not for the first time just how easily she could hurt me.

"Well Bell." Cage chuckles as he slaps me on the shoulder. "Rhymes."

It hits me that he really might not be right in the head.

"Sorry, it's been a really long month." He says after I give him a confused look. "Anyway, let's go inside so you can meet the family."


	11. Kane

"What the heck was that?" I whisper to Clarke as we follow Cage inside.

"Shut up. We'll talk later." She hisses back and I notice that the room is full of people. There are at least a hundred people, probably more.

"Surprise!" The crowd shouts at us. My eyes flick from one person to the other until my head is filled with new faces. A bunch of people come up to welcome me and congratulate us. They all introduce themselves and shake my hand. Just when I decide that this really is too much for me someone claps a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Sorry about that son." The voice is one that I will never forget.

"Kane." I say turning to face the man as his hand releases my shoulder. I'm glad because it took all of my concentration to keep from snapping his wrist.

"Bellamy, you look just like your father." He holds his hand out to me to shake. I only shake it because of the warning look I get from Clarke.

"And you look the same as I remember." I say instead of what I really want to say.

"Ah, I've added a few pounds and wrinkles." He chuckles and then looks at Clarke. "Clarke, why don't you go lie down? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, but thank you." She says and stands a little straighter.

"Clarke, I didn't mean it as a question. Go lie down. Bellamy and I have some business to attend to." His threat is obvious in his tone. Clarke nods her head, squeezes my hand, and makes her way to a set of stairs to the right of the room.

"Now, Bellamy why don't you come with me to my office?" He motions in the opposite direction and I know that this isn't actually a question either. I follow him up a spiral staircase to a hallway. There are five doors in the hall but he leads past them all to turn down the next hallway to the left. This house is enormous. It seems bigger than it was from the outside.

When we get to another door he unlocks it with a green key and there is a staircase that leads downstairs. I wonder why he had us go up just to go down until I realize that it leads to a room and there are no doors down here. It's a very well hidden office.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Do you want a whiskey?" He asks with his back to me as he pours to glasses.

I don't bother to answer as I take the room in. It has dark red walls with paintings look very expensive on the walls. There is a giant mahogany desk on one side of the room while there is a metal chair on the other side of the room. There are no rugs by the metal chair, just cuffs hanging down from the arms and legs of it. There is also a metal cabinet that I wouldn't be surprised to find filled with torture implements. It's like the room is a mix of a therapist's office and a morgue. I take a seat across from the desk in a plush chair.

Kane sets a glass in front of me while taking a sip from his own. "Like I said you do look just like your father. I do of course hope that you won't be like him or we will have a problem."

I make eye contact with him and don't look away. I know what game he's playing and he isn't going to intimidate me that easily. "I wouldn't know seeing how he died before I really knew him."

"Yes, that was tragic." He still looks right into my eyes as a smile spreads across his face. It looks completely unnatural on him.

"Yes, now what do you want. I've had a long day and would like to go relax." I say and break our eye contact. I know that I have proven myself and I don't want him to think that I'm trying to challenge him, yet.

"Right. Well, Nyko is trying to break out from under me and I will not let that happen. I want you to go work for him and help me bring him back down a peg or two. If that doesn't work then you will kill him. Fail to do so and I'll kill Clarke, your unborn child, and then throw you in the basement to rot with the knowledge that you killed your child just like you killed your father." His voice is full of malice.

I want to kill him right now, but I know that I wouldn't be able to get out let alone find Clarke and get out together. I nod my head and take a swig of my drink.

"Good. Now, before you go relax please get something to eat. The food is delicious." He smiles again and motions for me to get up. I stand and walk up the stairs with the devil himself walking behind me.


	12. Picture Perfect

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks me later that night as she leads me down the hallway to our room. After talking with Kane I couldn't get rid of my anger. All I have been able to think about is how I'm going to kill him. I have never hated someone so much. I wish that I could tell Clarke all of this but I know that I can't she wouldn't understand. She'd try to convince me to leave her again and I can't do that. Neither can I let Kane destroy us.

"It's fine, Princess. I'm just tired. Your family is a lot to take in." I give her a small smile and hope that she thinks it's real.

She nods her head and gives me a hug before stopping in front of a door to the right. She pulls a key out of her back pocket and unlocks the door. She pauses before opening the door and gives me a look of embarrassment. The blush is covering her cheeks all the way down to her neck.

"What's wrong?" I ask her trying not to laugh. It hits me that something as simple as Clarke's blush can calm my temper, granted it's still there, but I can control it.

"Well, it's just…" She pauses. "Don't judge me okay? This has been my room for a long time and they let me decorate it when I was ten. I haven't updated much since then."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. You've seen my place." I chuckle.

"Fine." She takes a deep breath and then opens the door.

"Wow." Is all I can say as I take the room in. She wasn't kidding about the ten year old girl decorations.

"Shut up." She nudges me playfully and I fall against the Pepto-Bismol wall as the color assaults my senses.

The bright walls have a trim of white that has been painted to look like lace. The floor is a white and pink swirling marble that I can tell cost a fortune. On one side of the room is a huge walk in closet that is painted to look like it's a giant tree that you're walking into. I shudder to think what the inside looks like. There is a king size bed on the other side of the room with a curtain hanging around it which looks like it belongs in a fairytale. Luckily the bed is covered in a simple white comforter. The bathroom is also quite normal looking, except for the size. There is a shower and old fashioned tub that could easily fit two people. Maybe this place won't be so bad. If only we were here for a better reason.

"So, it's not too bad is it?" Clarke asks from my side where she is still holding onto my arm.

"Um, well I guess it could be worse. Someone could actually see me in here." I say eliciting a laugh from her.

"Oh the horror of having you, the manly Bellamy, getting caught in a classic princess room." She teases. "Actually that reminds me I want a picture of this moment."

She reaches into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone. She clicks it and I push it away from me to keep her from taking a picture. She slaps at my hand but not before I grab her phone. With it in my hand I hold it above my head so that she can't reach it. She tries to pull my arm down but I continue to hold it up.

"Come on. Please." She looks at me with her big blue eyes and juts her lip out in a pout. "Just one picture."

"Nope. Not unless you can get it." I say laughing as she tries to glare at me even with a huge smile across her face.

"Stop it. I'm trying to look angry." She says as she swats my other hand away from her side.

"Yes, and you're doing a horrible job I might add." I tease and tickle her again.

"Hey, mister, I'm not the only one who's ticklish." She hops out of my reach.

"Yes you are. I'm not." I lift my chin up in a challenge.

"Want to bet." She jumps at me causing me to fall back against the wall.

"Hey, not fair." I say as she grabs my side in the one place that I am weak. I fall into a fit of laughter as we slide down to the ground and her phone drops to the ground. She leaps on it and twists around so that her back is against me and takes a picture before I can stop her again.

"Perfect." She says and stands up. "Now I have proof that the great Bellamy can smile."

With her words the real world comes crashing back down on me. I remember why we're here and what I have to do. The smile falls from my face and I get up from the cool floor. I go to the bathroom to clean up and slip into the bed as Clarke follows soot. We stay silent but neither of us sleeps.


	13. Home Again?

It's been two weeks since we left Arkville and I've got to say I don't really miss my hometown. Being here with Clarke is worth it. Sure, we don't have any privacy and we are in a prison more so than before, but we are together and she's happy. How could I not do this for her? I haven't been able to check in on O, but I do know she's safe as well. Lincoln, who is still undercover, came to visit mostly because he is one of the guys who Kane knows would beat me in a fight. Kane is still trying to show who has power here. Lincoln told me about O. They came up with a safe way to keep in touch. He even gave me a letter from her; of course everyone here thinks that it was an invitation to the town festival.

"You want to go." Clarke says it as a statement rather than question. She's looking over my shoulder at the letter in my hand. I haven't even told her the truth about the letter.

"Kind of." I lie, "I just miss my old life and friends sometimes, you know?" I welcome the squeeze she gives me and lean back against her.

"I get it." She lets out a puff of air. "I guess it might like to know that we're moving then."

"Really?" I turn around to face her.

"Yes, Cage gave me the heads up this morning. You would have known if you hadn't skipped breakfast." She gives me a knowing look. We haven't really talked about everything yet. It's better left in the past. She doesn't need to know that I plan to take down her entire family even if it means killing them.

"Where are we going?" I ask her even though I already know the answer.

"Arkville. We'll go to your place." She answers and then starts to pull our luggage out from under the bed where most of our belongings have remained. Neither of us has really unpacked seeing how we either win Kane over and he sends us somewhere or we stay here to die.

"You do know what they say about going home don't you?" I ask her with a sad expression.

"That it's filled with funnel cake?" She laughs and taps her finger on the invitation to the festival. It starts tonight.

"That may be true, but I meant the darker answer like you never can." I say feeling glum.

"Don't be Mr. Grouchy. We're free to have fun again. When's the last time we did something, just the two of us?" She asks and it hits me that we still haven't really gone out to do something together.

"You're right, my Princess. Now, let's get ready for your ball." I grab her hand and twirl her hand deciding to let her excitement fill me.

A knock at the door pulls me out of it and I go pull the door open to see Kane smiling in his creepy way.

"Bellamy may I have a word?" He asks in a way that I know means you better say yes or the next thing you'll see is dirt from six feet under.

"Yeah," I turn to Clarke. "See you in a bit."

She nods her head and tries not to look terrified. If I didn't know her as well as I did I would believe her slight smile, but instead I see her fear and anger.

I follow Kane down to his hidden office and take a seat in the plush couch by his desk. I don't miss the blood stains on the ground near the metal chair in the back of the room or the faint odor of chemicals in the air. Kane is watching me closely I'm sure to see my reaction.

"You know, you didn't have to redecorate just for me." I say waving my hand towards the bloody floor and chair.

"You're humor is going to get you killed one day."

"So I've been told. But, for now it isn't so what do you need."

"Well, as I'm sure Clarke has told you, you're going back to Arkville. Abby misses her daughter and it's time that you make your keep."

"Yes, you want me to get back in with Nyko."

"Correct. I've spoken with him and he's offering you your position back."

"That easy? Man I should have run away a long time ago." Sarcasm drips from my words.

"Careful boy." He hisses. "You better remember everything that I've done for you."

 _"_ _What? Like kill my father? Threaten my girlfriend, sister, unborn child? Yes, thank you._ " That's what I want to say instead I just nod my head.

"Good. Now, Nyko will have a test for you to get back in."

"What is it?"

"He'll explain it to you, but I will say you better take a knife with you. Or do you prefer guns?" He holds out a platter as if he is offering me fancy cheese rather than weapons.

"I have my own equipment."

"Very well. Now, get ready to leave. And if I call, answer." He chucks a burner cell at me with such speed that I barely catch it.


End file.
